Hide and Seek
by KelsieLorraine
Summary: The wind blew hard and the sky darkened. Thunder clashed and lightening struck but still no one moved. Not one inch. “And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…..” “What a stupid lion.” “What a sick, masochistic lion.” This is ExB! Please give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

**This was inspired by a you tube video. It is a one-shot, but if you would like it to be more, then let me know because I can turn this into a story. Watch the video, it's really sad.**

**where are we?  
what the hell is going on?  
the dust has only just begun to form  
crop circles in the carpet  
sinking feeling**

The wind blew hard and the sky darkened. Thunder clashed and lightening struck but still no one moved. Not one inch. I looked around at everyone that was standing with me. All there faces downcast as the tears poured out like rain. Jessica Stanley's face was buried in Mike Newton's shoulder as she sobbed quietly. Mike squeezed her hand slightly, trying to comfort her, but who was to comfort him? Who was to squeeze his hand and reassure him that tomorrow would be a better day?

Angela Webber was standing in between Ben Cheney and her mother. Her eyes were glistened over as she stare at the ground. She was desperately trying not to fall apart. Ben held one hand as her mother held the other. Tyler Crowley was comforting Lauren Mallory. She was crying even though she was horrible, rude, and mean. If you would have asked me three months ago where I would be today, I would have simply said with my family. Where that was partially true.

Alice stood next to be dry sobbing into Jasper's chest, whom himself, was trying not to break down. Emmett was on the other side of me sobbing as well. He didn't care that people saw him. Just because he is twice everyone's size doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings/ Rosalie held his hand a rubbed his back, trying to calm him. Esme was wrapped in Carlisle arms. Has been since we got here. She was crying as well, tearlessly, but nevertheless crying. Carlisle usually being the calm one was not in this case.

I had been the closest to her, yet I shed no tears. I'm angry. Angry that I'm not on the ground in pain right now. I don't, didn't, deserve this, any of it, especially not her. I wanted to rip my hair out. I wanted to scream at the world. I wanted to scream at God for doing this. Why did this have to happen. Why her? _Did you ever think her time was up when Tyler lost control of his van?_ No I didn't. Why would I think that? It couldn't be true.

**spin me round again  
and rub my eyes,  
this can't be happening  
when busy streets a mess with people  
would stop to hold their heads - heavy**

The wind started to pick up but no one move an inch. They were like statues. Never to move again, never to have moved in the first place. I stared up at the sky. It was darkening. For once the weather in Forks suited the day. I felt the rain land on my face. Funny the one thing I felt didn't matter. It was stupid how all this could be happening. I wish we'd never came here, I'd wish she would have never come here.

__

"Why did you come her then?"

"It's…..complicated."

"I think I can keep up."

"My mother got remarried."

"That doesn't sound so complex."

I looked up at Renee Dwyer. It's true, they did look alike. I bet they were close. I knew it took a lot for her to come to a place she hated, leaving everyone, thing, she knew behind, all because of one person. Renee was crying, but not into her husband's shoulder. She was standing strong, looking at the one thing I refused to look at. She wasn't holding anyone's hand for reassurance. She was just standing.

__

"She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy…..so I decided it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie."

But now you're unhappy."

"And?"

"That doesn't seem fair."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."

Chief Swan was a different story then his ex. I knew it took every ounce of control to keep him standing. He wasn't as strong as his ex wife, but I couldn't blame him. He didn't really know her and only got what? One month in the summer to try to. It caused him to grow distant and hesitant. He stopped showing his feelings after a while. It wasn't fair to him

__

Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."

**hide and seek  
trains and sewing machines  
all those years  
they were here first**

The rain was steadily falling now. I felt a drop land on my cheek. I moved my hand to capture the bit of water with my finger. I studied it for a moment before tasting it like I did her tear when she met my family for the first time. The drop of rain was salty. Why? I looked at the sky right as a bolt of lightening struck, lightening up the entire sky. The bolt struck a telephone poll, causing a fire to break out.

I looked at everyone. They noticed. Some where slightly panicked. They quickly said their final goodbye and dropped some flowers on the box before quickly leaving. Others didn't care. They just stood there looking down. The rain grew heavier. But did it matter? Will it ever? Everything seemed to happen at the same time. Renee stepped closer to the coffin and spread her arms as far as they would go. Her head fell back and she looked at the sky. Chief Swan broke down. He fell to the ground sobbing. Sobbing for everything he has kept away for the past 17 years.

__

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb….."

"What a stupid lion."

"What a sick, masochistic lion."

**oily marks appear on walls  
where pleasure moments hung before the takeover,  
the sweeping insensitivity of this still life**

Renee and Phil helped Charlie up and back to the car after saying their last goodbye. Everyone was gone except my family and I. And them. They have been here since it started. I smelled them the moment the showed up. In one quick moment they were in front of us. Her with her fiery rid hair and her wild eyes. Him with his olive-toned skin. And finally the leader. The one who did this all.

Why they were here, I'm not quiet sure. They've done enough damage. To use, to the others, to the town. They didn't smirk or laugh. They just merely stared down. There was emotion on the face I couldn't quiet identify. Regret? Maybe…..

**hide and seek  
trains and sewing machines (oh, you won't catch me around here)  
blood and tears (hearts)  
they were here first**

__

"What did you hear?"

"You said you loved me."

"You already knew that."

"It's nice to hear, just the same."

"I love you."

"You are my life now."

James stepped forward and kneeled down at edge of the hole. Slowly, so slow I didn't even know if he was really doing it, he laid a black rose in the center of the coffin before looking up at me. I tried to protest at him, them, being here, but they were gone. I heard light shuffling as my family moved. They were getting ready to leave. It was storming now. It was cold enough to freeze to death.

As my family walked away, I finally looked down. The coffin lay so still in the grave and I knew it was only a few short hours, it would be covered with dirt.

__

"I miss you."

"I know Bella. Believe me, I know. It's like you've taken half my self away with you."

"Come and get it, then."

"Soon, as soon as I possibly can. I will make you safe first."

"I love you."

"Could you believe me that, despite everything I've put you through, I love you, too?"

"Yes, I can, actually."

"I'll come for you soon."

"I'll be waiting………"

I'll be waiting.

But she wasn't waiting………

We were at home now, just sitting together in the living room. No one talking, no one moving or breathing.

Still as statue…..

I love you. I am so sorry. He has my mom, and I have to try. I know it may not work. I am so very, very sorry.

Don't be angry with Alice and Jasper. If I get away from them it will be a miracle. Tell them thank you for me. Alice especially, please.

And please, please don't come after him. That's what he wants, I think. I can't beat it if anyone has to be hurt because of me, especially you. Please, this is the only thing I can ask you now. For me.

I love you. Forgive me.

Bella

**Mmmm whacha say,  
Mmmm that you only meant well?  
well of course you did  
Mmmm whacha say,  
Mmmm that its all for the best?  
Because it is  
Mmmm whacha say?  
Mmmm that it's just what we need  
you decided this  
whacha say?  
Mmmm what did she say? **

I felt a tickle on my cheek.

**ransom notes keep falling out your mouth  
mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs  
speak no feeling no i don't believe you  
you don't care a bit,  
you don't care a bit**

(hide and seek)  
ransom notes keep falling out your mouth  
mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs

I captured it with my forefinger and pulled it back to exam it.

**(hide and seek)  
speak no feeling no i don't believe you  
you don't care a bit,  
you don't care a (you don't care a) bit**

(hide and seek)  
oh no, you don't care a bit  
oh no, you don't care a bit

I squinted at it trying to understand what I was seeing. If it was real.

**(hide and seek)  
oh no, you don't care a bit  
you don't care a bit  
you don't care a bit**

**Even though they said it was impossible, it wasn't Just like she wasn't. She was just a human. Nothing more and certainly nothing special. But in the end she managed to befriend a werewolf, make a human killing vampire regret it al, and cause another vampire to fall in love with her. Cared for everyone but herself. Tried to make everyone happy. I looked at my fingers. I looked at the impossible.**

**I looked at the tear that came from my eye.**

**What do you think? Do want this to continue to be a one-shot or do you want me to turn it into a story? REVIEW!  
**


	2. Dedication

**The youtube video was created by Cheekybellagirl. If you would like to see the video, i will put it on my profile.**


End file.
